The Last Prank
by PickleInACup
Summary: Edgar mourns the loss of Ellen in a distructive manner
1. Chapter 1

The Last Prank

Chapter One: She Suffered

Seven days had passed. Not even Pet would go near the pale, decaying heap that once was Ellen. Edgar stared as maggots wriggled out of the gapping wound on Ellen's foot that had led to her tragic death at the age of seventeen. He sat in the corner of his living room hugging his knees against his chest. What a way to spend spring break- mourning the demise of your twin sister- the only family Edgar had and would ever 's eyes were red and stung unbearably. He had cried so hard and for so long, his tear ducts ran completely dry. The overwhelming stench of rotting flesh did not help. Even still, Edgar could not bring himself burry her- not quite yet. Ellen's death had been a slow, agonizing one. The trouble started a month or so back during one of their frequent searches through the "gadget graveyard." The twins trudged through the garbage, hoping to find some good prank material. The soles fell off Ellen's last pair of shoes and she was forced to walk barefoot until another discarded pair came her way (the twins acquired all their clothes by dumpster diving except for their beloved childhood footie pajamas- that they had sewn into hoodies after they grew too tall for them in eighth grade). She accidentally stepped on a shard of metal poking through the muck- a car part from what Edgar could tell. Ellen bled for hours. Edgar was forced to stitch her up seemed well. Ellen had trouble walking for a while, but the wound eventually closed and Edgar removed the stitches. It was then he noticed the scar formed was an odd shade of purple. He thought nothing of this at first. The orphaned twins had lived in squalor throughout their entire child hood and had built quite a strong immune system. This time, however, Ellen was not so fortunate. The wound on her foot became infected. Thick yellow puss oozed from the scar. Her entire leg became discolored. After three weeks, she could no longer walk on it. She howled in agony every time she put pressure on her foot. Using Edgar as a crutch, Ellen hobbled her way to the local hospital. The doctors refused to treat her because the twins had no medical insurance. They returned to the hospital every day for three days straight, begging for treatment, but eventually the cops were called and the twins were thrown out. Infuriated, Edgar brought Ellen back to the mansion to dig up some spring balm in the basement. The balm had kept Pet and Augustus Nod alive for centuries. Surely, its healing properties would kill off Ellen's infection- or so Edgar had hoped. Alas, the infection had spread too far and Augustus's greedy mining of the balm left the twins with hardly any to use on themselves. Left without treatment, Ellen went into severe toxic shock and died.

Edgar's initial reaction was hysteria. He grabbed an aluminum bat and raced throughout every floor of the mansion, smashing anything and everything he could swing at. All his inventions he tinkered with over the years laid scattered throughout the house in pieces. Paintings, statues, furniture, animal trophies, appliances, windows even his satchel case- wrecked! He destroyed it all, unable to control his rage. Heimertz tackled Edgar before he could mangle their beds and put the screaming boy in a headlock until he passed out. The shock wore off once he awoke. It was replaced with deep, inconsolable sadness. Given a choice between the hysteria and sadness, Edgar would have gladly chosen the hysteria. Edgar covered his ears. He could still hear her, whaling, begging for the pain to go away. Only the sweet release of death silenced her. Now she lies on the floor, propped up against the stairs. Rigormortis caused her limbs to freeze in a sick, contorted pose. Her lifeless eyes bulged open, but sunk in just a little more every day. Crust formed on the corners of her slightly agape lips. Edgar wanted so badly to turn his head, but he could not look away from his poor, poor nudged his side. Edgar scratched the fuzzy creature on the back of his singular eye. "We have to put her to rest, Pet." He whispered. "She deserves a proper burial."Edgar stood, then cautiously walked over to Ellen. He grabbed her by the feet and dragged her off. He cringed every time her stiff body made a thud against the floor or furniture. Pet followed Edgar towards the front door.

Once opened, Edgar spotted two official-looking envelopes on the front step. He grabbed them and jammed them into his grubby jeans pocket. The mail would have to wait until later. Startled, Edgar screamed as a strange gasping noise caught his ear. He knelt down and began to shake Ellen's corpse. She gasped for breath! He heard it!"Sister!" He shouted to her. "Sister! Tell me you're alive! For the love of Christ, tell me you're alive!"Another gasp escaped Ellen's throat. Edgar's eyes watered. Her breath smelled horrendous. Edgar dropped her corpse. She was not alive, as he had so desperately prayed for. It was just the gasses forming in her decaying stomach escaping. Disappointed, he marched onward. Shedding silent tears, Edgar grabbed a shovel leaning against Heimertz's shack. He caught a glimpse of the large, frightening groundskeeper through the window. Heimertz had not smiled since Ellen's death. His wide toothy grin was replaced with a heavy, mournful frown. His eyes fixated in an accusing stare. The frown made Heimertz all the more terrifying to Edgar. At least the display of remorse showed the Gardner had loved the twins. That sentiment was a slight picked a spot in the gadget graveyard, next to Bernice, Ellen's favorite carnivorous plant. Even Bernice seemed to wilt with sadness as Edgar dug Ellen's grave. Panting heavily, Edgar tossed the shovel aside and crawled out of the freshly dug hole. He bent down to grab Ellen, but paused. He couldn't burry her. He couldn't push her in that ditch. He couldn't cover her face with dirt. He couldn't accept the death of his only backed away. Something needed to be said before the earth took her- something touching, meaningful... "You were the best, sister." Was all Edgar could come up with. "No prank is worth executing without you."

Still desperate to stall, Edgar reached inside his pocket and pulled out the envelope. He opened the one addressed to Ellen first. It was an acceptance from Nod's Limbs Community College. All her hard work and studying paid off. She had won the scholarship. She would be able to earn a degree in biology and botany. He opened the one addressed to him. It was another acceptance letter. Edgar had earned a different technology and mathematics scholarship for an engineering couldn't help but laugh. Oh the irony of it all! Their whole child hoods, the twins were expected to be nothing but failures because of the unfortunate circumstances of their residency in Nod's Limbs. Seventeen years spent as untouchables inspired the twins to make straight A's and earn every scholarship imaginable so they could have the chance to apply their talents in the working world and live normal, productive lives just as their classmates were guaranteed (with half the work). Finally, they had the chance of their lives and Ellen was not alive to take it. His laughter turned into sobs.

Edgar ripped the letters into shreds and threw them in the snatched the shovel off the ground and raised it above his head. "It's not FAIR!" He cried. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE LOOKED FOR THE BALM FIRST! WHY? WHY DID YOU GO WITHOUT ME, ELLEN? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GRADUATE TOGETHER! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET OUR BACHELOR'S DEGREES! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF THIS SUGAR CUBE TOWN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LIVE!"He swung down hard, bashing Ellen's face in. Maggots pored out of her cracked skull. Edgar dropped the shovel and screamed. He scooped up her body in his arms, hugging her tightly as he wept on her scalp. "I'm sorry, sister!" He sobbed heavily, ignoring the hunks of brains leaking down his shirt. "I'm so sorry!"He apologized for every prank he chose to pull on her and not on a more deserving victim. He apologized for every hurtful thing he had ever said to her, even if it was all in good fun. He apologized for not helping her as he felt he should have, and allowing her life to end this way. Pet did not blink once during this whole looked into the black, filthy whole. The darkness called to her. Its beckoning gave Edgar the worst chill down his spine, then again, that cold could have been the corpse. He took a moment to fix Ellen's pigtails- a hairstyle she received the worst ridicule from Stephanie for wearing, but refused to take them out. With a quivering sigh, he gently placed Ellen's body inside and covered her up with dirt. He had to pause and pull Pet out of the grave a few times. "Stay!" Edgar ordered. "You can't follow her where's she's going."Once completely filled in, Pet nestled himself on the mound of dirt. He shifted the loose soil with his tendrils. "No, Pet" Edgar snapped. "She's not coming back!"He collapsed on the ground, struggling to regulate his breathing. His hands quivered as if disgusted with themselves for performing such a ghastly deed.

He sat and stared at the grave for a long while before finally deciding it was time to go back inside. He told Pet to come along, but the creature would not budge. Edgar decided it was best to leave Pet on the grave. He would figure out Ellen was never going to wake up spent the rest of the night searching for something to use a tombstone. He settled on a large vase Ellen had intended to use for Bernice before she died. He chiseled her epithet with a butter knife before marking her grave. It read-

_"Ellen Born 1992 Died 2009 A true diamond in the rough." _

* * *

A/n: This was originally going to be a one shot, but I don't have the time to finish it all tonight. Instead, this will be a two parter. Just for the record, I do not wish this fate on Edgar and Ellen and I doubt Charles Ogden would ever let such a terrible thing happen to them. However, even beneath his delightful humor, Edgar and Ellen are such tragic characters. They are orphans living in a town that does not appreciate or nurture their genius. They're thin, pale, sickly children with no one in the world but each other. They have no money, no reliable source of food, clothing or medicine. They're practically hobos and will most likely die at very young ages because of their poverty-stricken existences. I'm sorry, the world is just a horrible place like that. If this wasn't heart wrenching enough, it gets worse from here.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Prank

Chapter 2: He followed

School began at seven forty-five sharp. Edgar walked in just before the late bell. His fellow high schoolers bounced around the halls, until they stepped close enough to Edgar to notice the dried gore on his clothes. In which case they became silent and took long, slow steps around him. Edgar could see his fellow classmates chatting, laughing and going about their business pleasantly, but their voices seemed distorted as if the entire school was in slow motion. Life carried on as normal for the rest of the world, but Edgar's world had ceased to exist without Ellen.

**"This is the age of dehumanization**

**Perverted creation**

**Damned, misled children**

**You never stood a chance"**

He finally approached his locker on the second floor for what seemed like a long, grueling eternity. He rummaged through the cluttered mess of textbooks and papers in search of the supplies needed for the next couple of classes. He jumped as he heard the locker next to his slam."Hey, Edgar." Miles greeted him in a solemn tone as he removed his headphones from his ears."Hey."

"You okay?"Edgar shook his head. "No."

"Me neither."

The boys looked away from each other, allowing an awkward silence to drift overhead. Finally Edgar spoke. "I buried her last night."

"Oh..." Miles shifted uncomfortably.

"Can... can I see her after school- say goodbye?" Edgar nodded. "Yeah, sure. Ellen would have liked that." Stephanie's younger brother was the only person in Nod's Limbs Ellen ever considered a friend besides Edgar. He offered to pay for Ellen's hospital bill when she had cut her foot open, but after his father, Mayor Knightleigh, discovered Mile's trust fund was dipped into, he canceled the account and grounded Miles to his room through the rest of spring break.

Miles swore never to forgive his old man. Edgar could still see the anger burning inside his round blue eyes. Miles was always the black sheep of the Knightleigh family and they hated the poor kid for it from the beginning. For whatever reason, he liked the twins and what they stood for- individuality. Even though he was three years younger than Ellen, he developed a huge crush on her. It wasn't until Ellen's junior year did they start hanging out as a couple (Ellen refused to use the word date).

Ever since Stephanie transferred an all girls Catholic finishing school across town, no one was there to stop slowly began to lose his goodie two shoes nature after seventh grade. First, he discovered metal and fell deeply in love with the musical genre. He covered the walls of his room in Metallica, Danzig and Swashbuckle posters along with his pirate memorabilia. Then his wardrobe changed. His parents encouraged him to wear "respectable clothing"- kaki pants, blue sweaters and bright colorful mall clothes like his big sister. Miles humored them until he went to school, where he would change into tattered black denim shorts, grubby denim jackets, and obscene band shirts in the bathroom. On his twelfth birthday, he snuck over to the mansion and paid Edgar fifty bucks to pierce his tongue. Edgar agreed, only because he knew the mayor would freak out. And boy did he. Miles' father sentenced him to a year of military school for that. The chubby blonde boy came back a hardened solder with a buzz cut, a worse attitude and the ability to throw a punch.

**Resurrection a dead messiah**

**For a paralyzed race**

**Damned, misled children**

**You never stood a chance**

Edgar hated to admit such a thing about a Knightleigh, but Miles is cool and worthy of his trust. He kicked his locker shut then headed for the stairway. "Are you still grounded?" He asked shrugged. "Yeah..."

"So Stephanie's coming to pick you up?"

"Shut up!" Miles balled his fist. "This is BS! Mom and dad send the warden after me- like I'm five or something!" He buried his hands in his pockets. "We'll just sneak out five minutes early to avoid her. She might come looking for us at the mansion, but an aerial attack of wolf packs will scare her off long enough for us to get to the graveyard."Edgar smirked for the first time in weeks. "I'll check my inventory." The first bell rang. The students clambered to get to homeroom on time. "Crap!" Miles quickened his pace. "Move before they shut the door on us!"The boys took their usual spots; the last two desk at the back of the classroom. Miles rose for the Pledge of Allegiance. Edgar sat through pledge. What has Uncle Sam ever done for him? "Liberty and Justice for all..." What a joke...

**Infected**

**Neglected**

**The new breed of a generation to come**

The day dragged on. Edgar drifted from class to class like a zombie. Half of them he sat through with his head resting on the desk. During the last five minutes of Physics, he snuck next door and smuggled a scalpel from the Biology lab. Usually, Edgar only stole school equipment for pranking purposes, but he couldn't quite understand his motives for stealing today. Something in the back of his head just told him the knife would be necessary.

The lunch bell rang. Edgar met Miles in the teachers' parking lot. They leaned against the dent free dividing ramp, enjoying the shade a young birch provided. "May I bum a smoke off you?" Edgar hated the taste of cigarettes, but he and Ellen started smoking to curb their appetites during days when they could not find meals.

Miles handed him a pack from his jacket pocket. He bought them from Stephanie's current boyfriend to give to the twins. "Here; this should last you a while."

"My hero." Edgar sneered. "Lighter?""Oh!" Miles threw him a bic. "Sorry, forgot."Edgar shrugged as he lit his cigarette and took a long, smooth drag.

"I wish I had one of these last night." He said as he exhaled. "I...I still can't believe she's gone." Miles shook his head. "It's not fair. She didn't deserve to go like that..." He looked to his feet. "I'm really sorry, Edgar.""Why should you be sorry?" Edgar flicked some excess ash onto a parked Escort. "At least you tried to help her. Everyone else in this sugar encrusted hole, they can Ellen's place in the ground anytime."

**Rejected**

**Ill-fated**

**The new breed - a generation to kill**

"Makes you sick to see all of them walking around still, doesn't it? It's so messed up. No one's even asked where is she is all day- not even the teachers."

"They don't care!" Edgar hissed. "Don't you get it? No one cares about us! That's why they let Ellen die! We stained Nod's Limbs spotless reputation and the moment everyone saw a way to get rid of one of us, they went for it! Any of those doctors would have let the infection spread through me had I been cut! And your dad would have locked you up if you tried to save me just as fast! This whole blasted town is against us! So, you know what?-" Edgar raised his middle finger to the high school. "EAT ME, NOD'S LIMBS!"

**Sowing the seed of suffering**

**Upon these fertile hearts**

**Damned, misled children**

**You never stood a chance**

Miles stared in silence as Edgar pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket. "What's that?"Edgar unfolded it carefully, smoothing out the edges. "Our parents left us this note before they abandoned us." He explained with rage and resentment in his large, owl eyes.

"They told us they were going on an around the world trip- that they would be back one day."

"Maybe they will."

"Don't patronize me! This note is BS, Miles! Ellen and I figured that out a long time ago. It doesn't matter. If they ever come back, I'm going to rub their noses on Ellen's grave! Let them see what they did to us before I throw them in a wood chipper!"Miles put a sympathetic hand on Edgar's shoulders. "Don't talk like that. You would never hurt hurt anyone."

"Says you!" Edgar jerked his shoulder free. "I hope mom and dad died years before Ellen did! I hope some psychopath bum slit their throats in an alleyway! I hope they're still rotting in some French sewer! That's all they deserve!" Edgar ripped the note in half, allowing the strips of paper to fall to the ground.

"Look away"

He raised a brow at him. "Why?" He turned his head once the sound of Edgar's fly opening caught his sound of piss hitting concrete followed. Edgar sighed as he relieved his bladder all over his parent's farewell note. "Eat me too while you're at it!" He hissed, flipping the note off as bell rang again as the piss stained note strips blew away in the couldn't help but break down and cry. Miles wanted to cry for him- and for Ellen, but the year he spent in military school beat the ability to cry right out of him. Miles pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, knock it off. Dry up before we get inside." He begged. "We don't need a tardy detention on top of all this."

Edgar took a deep breath to suppress his sobs. He flicked his cigarette butt aside and hid the rest of the pack in his hoodie. "Do you think Ellen's in heaven, Miles? God would forgive her for everything we've done, wouldn't he?"

"There is no God." Miles answered with a smug chuckle. "If there was, do you really think he would have let Ellen suffer the way she did?"Edgar froze. That was not the answer he wanted to quickly changed his tone. "But, if God does exist, I'm sure he wouldn't deny a prankster access to heaven. Hells for the worst of the worst"

"Hell is for Stephanie"

Miles snickered. "Not according to Sister Felicia." Edgar appeared emotionally stable enough to move, Miles walked him inside. The day was halfway over. Had he any faith left in his heart, Miles would have thanked God for that.

**Chosen to be slaughtered**

**By the masters of manipulation**

**Damned, misled children**

**You never stood a chance**

The final bell rang. Everyone raced to their lockers. Edgar and Miles struggled to push through the crowd. Technically, Mile's locker should be on the first floor, but because he had been promoted to his sophomore year (due to excellent marks in history, math, and with a little tutoring from Edgar, math and science). This meant he was forced to battle juniors and seniors for a chance to retrieve his books. "Where's your backpack?" He asked Edgar as he threw his backpack over his shoulders. "We have at least two hours worth of studying to do."Edgar kept his eyes on the floor as they shuffled down the hall. "I'm leaving everything here. Why should I bother doing homework anymore? In fact, why should I bother coming here at all?"

**Infected**

**Neglected**

**The new breed of a generation to come**

Miles sighed. "Look, you can't just give up on everything. Ellen wouldn't want you to drop out because of her. You two made it this far- I mean, what if that acceptance letter you've been waiting for comes in and-"

"Don't tell me what she would or wouldn't have wanted!" Edgar snapped. "You didn't know her like I did, okay! Don't even try to act like you did!" A part of Edgar resented Miles for becoming so chummy with Ellen. He felt his company was all she needed, but still, Ellen chose to go out with Miles. She liked him and that disturbed Edgar, but he knew such feelings of hostility were petty and he quickly abandoned them. "I don't care about school anymore. I just want to go home."

"I was just trying to help."

"I- I know... I'm sorry."Miles stopped as they passed the first floor boys room. "Crap! I almost forgot to change. Stephanie will blab to dad first thing if she catches me in my Swashbuckle shirt!" He frowned. "I hate my folks, Edgar, I really do. Remember how big a pain they are the next time you start thinking about your parents." Miles kicked the restroom door open. "Wait for me outside, okay? I'll catch up in two seconds."Edgar nodded as he headed out the door.

Outside, he sat on the bottom step, tripping every tenth or eleventh student that passed him by. Without Ellen sitting at the opposite end tripping the principal, Edgar found no joy in his usual end of the school day antics. He looked around the grounds for any sign of Stephanie. So far, there were none. Her school let out a half an hour earlier before his school did, so maybe Stephanie's boyfriend had picked her up and drove her off somewhere- Edgar hoped at least.

"Jeez, Miles, put on some mascara while you're at it." He mumbled under his breath.

A high pitched, intolerably bouncy ring tone chimed over the crowd of students still lingering on the schoolyard. Sure enough, Stephanie came waltzing through- her red hair, now much shorter, but just as curly bounced in sequence with her footsteps. Edgar could feel his blood pressure rising at the very sight of her. Even while attending another school she still managed to make the twin's life a living hell- right up until Ellen's death. Edgar knew it was Stephanie who tipped her father off about Mile's trust fund. Some how, she had spied on them the day of their trip to the hospital. Edgar couldn't prove it, but he knew she was behind it and it infuriated him to no end. He dared that redheaded banshee to say one word to him, just one word! Stephanie laughed at one of her own jokes. Her little circle of new preparatory school friends stayed behind, allowing Stephanie to approach the front stoop. They all wore the same uniform, but Stephanie always hiked her skirt up higher and unbuttoned her blouse a notch lower than the others to remain the prettiest. She sneered down at Edgar.

"Have you seen Miles?" She asked impatiently. "He's supposed to go home right after school- daddy's orders."

"Daddy's orders" Edgar repeated sarcastically under his breath.

"Well?"

"He'll be out in a minute. He just forgot his notebook." Edgar hissed. "Tell the mayor to cram it this time. We have plans today."

"Miles does not make plans with the likes of you two!" Stephanie glanced to the side and realized Ellen was nowhere to be seen. She smirked in a way that made Edgar's stomach turned. There is only one reason Edgar and Ellen would be apart outside of school- and that's if one of the two had died.

"Edgar, where's Ellen today?"Edgar stood, pointing. "Shut up!" He ordered. "Don't even say her name or I'll kill you!"Stephanie chuckled. "It's a free country. I'll say whatever I want... Ellen." She repeated.

"Don't say her name!"

"Ellen!"

"Say it one more time! See what happens!" He warned.

"Ellen!"

"Smellin' Ellen!" Stephanie cheered. "E-L-L-E-N Ellen! Ellen! ELLEN!"Edgar's face contorted with anger. To hear his beloved sister's name spoken by Stephanie's foul red lips made him want to rip her face off. Out of all the soulless Nod's Limbsian rats responsible for Ellen's untimely death, Stephanie was the most so. He felt the tip of the scalpel stick his palm as he balled his fist at his side. The knife, he thought. He could avenged this gross injustice with the knife! Why should a snake like Stephanie live if an angel like Ellen had to die? "An eye for an eye" as Hammurabi once stated in all his ancient wisdom. A death for a death would only be fair. Stephanie always hated Ellen and Ellen had always hated Stephanie twice as much back. She would have wanted him to do it! She swore to do it herself on several occasions.

"ELLEN!"

Stephanie

"EEEELLEN!"

Had to

"ELLEN! ELLEN! ELLEN! ELLEN!"

Die

"ELL-"

"SHUT UP!" Edgar snatched Stephanie by the hair and forced her into a headlock. She creamed as he whipped out the scalpel and held it against her throat. The other students fled in horror, begging someone to come and help. A few called 911 on their cell phones, for help, but no one would make it in time. Edgar intended to make sure of that.

**Ill-fated**

**The new breed**

**Parasites**

**A generation to kill"**

Stephanie's screams were replaced with gargled gags as Edgar drove the scalpel across her throat as deeply and slowly as he could. Blood squirted from the gash like a mega soaker water gun. Edgar's grip tightened as she squirmed in agony. He swiped the blade again and again, creating new, deeper gashes.

Oh, hooray for the school's rarely sharpened science equipment. The dull edge of the blade would only prolong her torment.

"Look Ellen!" He cried to the sky. "She didn't get away with it!" He laughed hysterically as her hair and uniform became soaked with blood. Soon, Stephanie stopped twitching. She drooped, limp in Edgar's arm. He tossed her off the side of the stoop, leaving a trail of blood. Stephanie landed with a heavy thud. Her friends were too squeamish to rush to her aid. Edgar's fellow students screamed in terror, running in circles like frightened field this moment of ultimate glory, Edgar fell to his knees and cried. His laughter turned to sobs as a devastating realization sunk in. Stephanie may have gotten what she deserved and he made her suffer as poor Ellen did, but this fact would not bring Ellen back to life. She was still in the gadget graveyard decomposing and being consumed by looked at the bloody scalpel in his quivering hands. He no longer saw a utensil or a weapon, but a key that would reunite him with his only sister. He held the blade to his throat, gritting his teeth to brace himself for the pain.

"What's going on?" He heard miles cry from behind looked back at his shocked friend apologetically.

"You don't have to worry about Stephanie tattling on you." Miles held the sides of his head, dry heaving at the sight of the bloody mess on the ground that only a few moments ago was his older sister. "Jesus Christ! What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO, EDGAR?"

"We beat her." He replied. "She didn't get the best of Ellen. Make sure everyone knows that."Mile's eyes widened as he watched Edgar slice the scalpel across his throat. "No no no no-" Miles reached out to stop Edgar, but he wasn't quite quick enough. This time his blood sprayed all over the gagged as he keeled over in a sloppy red pool. Slowly, but steadily, his life bled out of him. His vision went black. He had pulled his last prank o died on the ambulance ride to the hospital. She was only inches away from being beheaded before Edgar tossed her aside.

Edgar died before anyone bothered to put him on the stretcher. To save time and gas, the paramedics dropped his body off at the edge of the gadget graveyard. Every news channel in the US covered the story of how a violent, homicidal high school student mercilessly hacked Mayor Knightleigh's daughter to death. People across the nation cursed Edgar's name for his crime despite the fact none of them knew him, Stephanie or the situation behind the story.

All they knew was an ugly pale scrawny boy killed a beautiful rich girl and that alone earned their hatred for legacy as the Nod's Limbs prankster was replaced with one of psychopathic murderer- a legacy most of the citizens of Nod's Limbs believed he would die with was given no burial or a grave marker until four months later when Miles snuck over to the mansion. Heimertz and Pet were nowhere to be found. In place of the manor and Heimertz's shack was ash and debris. Miles suspected the groundskeeper burned both structures down and ran off with Pet- back to the circus perhaps. Why not? With the twins gone, they had nothing left to live for in Nod's Limbs.

He found Edgar's half rotted body and buried it next to Ellen's. He left a satchel case he found at a pawnshop as the tombstone. Embroidered on it was Edgar's epithet. It read

"_Edgar Born 1992 Died 2009 He who won the last laugh_"

He never forgave Edgar for killing Stephanie, but he could understand why he did it. He would be lying he said he never felt the urge to strangle her. Out of the two deaths, he mourned for the twin's the most. They were the only two people in town who ever let him be himself. He returned to the graves every day after school to mourn. For some time, Bernice was his only was caught visiting the graves by a police officer Mayor Knightleigh hired to follow him. His parents sent him to a mental rehabilitation facility. They told the doctors he was unable to grieve for his sister properly and would never truly heal unless he received psychiatric treatment. He stayed in the loony bin for along time.

**"This is the age of dehumanization**

**Perverted creation**

**Damned, misled children**

**You never stood a chance"**

* * *

The end

'Dehumanization' by Arch Enemy (I repeated the first half of the stanza because it fit the flow of the story)

* * *

a/n: If this doesn't make you want to slit your own throat or at least mine, I have failed. Believe it or not, there is a moral to all this. It is: 85% of people killed in school shootings DESERVE to be killed because they tortured, belittled and drove their killer to the point of insanity.

Teachers deserve to be killed more so because they have the power to help the kids being picked on, they just choose not to because it's much easier to look away. I do not feel sorry for students and teachers who die in school shootings at all (unless kindergartners or other obviously innocent bystanders are shot down in the crossfire).

The rest of them can rot in Hell! Kiss my twat, you heartless scumbags!

No one just kills people at random and it sure isn't genetics. It's a cycle people! Open your eyes and quit being assholes to your fellow man and maybe you won't have to worry about school shootings- you fucking morons! That rant wasn't aimed at anyone on this site or anyone unparticular. If it offended you, I really don't care. I ranted from the bottom of my heart and I stand firm in my less than optimistic beliefs. Again, I do not wish this fate upon Edgar and Ellen. I don't think Charles Ogden should ever write something like this. It was just a fanfic (a poorly written one for that matter); don't take it too seriously. Please read and review and I promise never to write anything like this ever again...for Edgar and Ellen.


End file.
